Female Curiosity
by McGonagall's Bola
Summary: Hermione internally hated to be the least experienced and knowledgeable one that once. HG/GW -REWRITTEN!


"I can't believe how incredibly large this house really is, and then only a number of select few can actually see it," Ginny said, sinking down on her bed in the room she shared with Hermione while rubbing a towel in her wet hair. Hermione had gone to take the shower first and was lying upon her own single bed beside Ginny's, reading through what seemed like a magazine of sorts. Her hair still seemed a little wet from earlier. She had even barely looked up as her companion walked into the room again clad in pinkish pajamas after having taken a rather long shower herself. The color of her pajamas clashed mightily with her red hair.

Ginny eyed her companion incredulously. It would be a lie saying that she had never really seen the other girl so occupied before, as Hermione Granger tended to give basically everything her full focus, no matter what it was. However, Ginny was used to being one of the few for whom she would put her things aside even if only momentarily. It somehow shocked her that her companion had not even noticed her entering.

"Hermione?" she uttered, tipping her head while she waited for the other girl's reply in whatever shape.

"Oh hi, Ginny," she replied, "Did you still have enough hot water?"

Ginny nodded, putting the towel beside her on the bed. "I did," she said, then nodded to the open magazine before Hermione. "Anything interesting?"

"Oh," Hermione said, turning toward the magazine. "Not really…" she said, suppressing the urge to close it and hide it – that would have seemed too suspicious. Her cheeks flushed as Ginny stood, taking the few steps necessary to be able to lean over her companion's shoulder and read along.

The younger girl's eyes caught sight of the title of the column her best companion had been reading until her interruption: 'Sex & Body'. She certainly recognized that section of that magazine. Anyone could send in questions and issues related to sex and their body – as the title already suggested – and the most relevant ones would be featured with the answers or advice of a witch sexologist.

Fred and George had a few of those magazines, and it had happened more than once that Ginny had found them and in her spare time had read through them as well. She had never actually known how they had gotten them – like so many things if it concerned the twins – but so as not to cause any embarrassment, Ginny had always been as sympathetic not to tell either their mother or father, always laying the magazines back in their spots after leafing through them. She could see the blush creeping up her companion's face and sat down beside her. She didn't ask where she had found it, but it seemed to be a quite old copy, and either way there had once lived two sons in the house – of who she knew with certainty at least one had been the rebellious and… free spirited type. "There's nothing to be ashamed of," she said. "I've read through a few of these myself at times I was bored. I never knew just where Fred and George got them."

Hermione slowly redirected her gaze, looking into the redhead's neutral face. "You have?" she wondered. The thought of her best companion secretly having read through that kind of magazines as well made her embarrassed feelings ebb away already.

Ginny nodded. "There are sometimes interesting things in it," she said, "The kind of things that I'd most likely never have known without having read them. I mean…" she said, nodding to the first question ('I don't feel anything with masturbation!') and shaking her head slightly. "There are some things you just cannot go to your mum with, even though Mum and I are rather close – what with being the only daughter, eh…"

Hermione Granger's eyes had followed her best companion's motion, redirecting themselves upward again as Ginny stopped talking. They were wide as she looked at her best companion in a whole new light. "Does that mean that you've… you know, tried it?"

Whereas Hermione herself would have blushed upon hearing that kind of question, Ginny was in many aspects more straightforward than she. That had been different once upon a time. In Ginny's first year the girl had been incredibly shy… to the point of being infamous for just that, but somehow there had been an advantage to the incident with the diary. Ginny Weasley had turned into a self-confident and strong young female and would continue to develop in that way only more. "Of course," Ginny replied as if it were no big deal at all. Ginny was likely the one she told most things, and she thus assumed that it went the other way around as well. She momentarily doubted if she should be more embarrassed about never having tried it before as she took in Ginny's self-assured tone. Ginny smiled a bit at her best companion's surprised expression. "I don't do it very often, though," she added, "but it is a great way of getting to know your body, I must give Madam Freya that."

Finally too embarrassed to look at it any longer, Hermione slowly closed the magazine and pushed it aside. She instinctively hung her head. "I have never even kissed anyone before." She could see her companion's mouth open in question even though her gaze was cast down and added, "I know that everyone assumed that Krum and I… last year, with some even going so far as to believe that he and I did it, but no. He wanted to, but I didn't. Nothing happened between him and I."

"It doesn't really matter," Ginny said. "I mean, there's no such rule saying that you cannot unless you've been kissed. I already did it before I was with Michael and continued to do it after, and it didn't feel any different to touch myself at all."

Hermione internally hated to be the least experienced and knowledgeable one that once. She knew that Ginny had already kissed enough boys – some not even having been in any type of relationship with her at that time. She had never yet, and Ginny was even a year younger… There were numerous questions on her lips – all induced by a feeling of pure female curiosity. She, however, didn't know if she could even ask her best companion this. Wouldn't it sound desperate hanging on her every word in thirst for knowledge about how it felt to be kissed? Wouldn't it sound silly at all? Maybe she would tell her to go and experience it herself…

"I bet the first guy that'll ever get to kiss me will likely be the last one as well. I bet I'm horrible at kissing."

"I don't believe you'd be horrible at kissing at all," Ginny stated matter-of-factly, watching Hermione's head lift. Hazel stared into a darker shade of brown in doubt. She did not seem too convinced. Ginny's eyes trailed over the plump rose lips of her best companion, and she _knew_ that she would definitely be a good kisser, even momentarily wondering what it would be to feel these lips against her own.

Hermione's eyes slowly ran over Ginny's slightly parted ones, and Hermione recalled what she had just read. A girl of barely eleven had had the same issue as her, having asked Madam Freya how she could become good at kissing so that when the time arrived… and the answer had been that a lot of girls her age and older experienced with a companion, which was a good thing: it was a good thing to be able to experiment so to speak with someone you felt comfortable with if both parties wanted to try. Hermione, however, had quirked her eyebrow upon reading that… and had wondered if a situation like that could ever happen without any awkwardness from any side afterward. What if for instance she and Ginny had an experimental round of kissing? She couldn't imagine their relationship still being the same afterward.

Wait, had she just imagined herself and Ginny…?

A slight chuckle left her mouth at her own foolishness, and she hung her head with a smile on her face, already shaking her head in answer to Ginny's unspoken question. She would not say why she had just been laughing. It would be even more foolish. "Come on, 'Mione… tell me!" Ginny said in that bittersweet begging tone of hers.

"'s Just… There was something about trying with companions being ideal, that lots of girls do it…"

Ginny merely shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't, but I think it could make for a good experience. I mean… talking about such things is always better from female to female, so I suppose sharing first-hand experience from female to female wouldn't be too bad either, but I don't have any really good female companions that I could imagine coming to with…. that kind of thing." She could see Hermione's mouth form the perfect 'o'; the mild smile of earlier was gone. "I mean, you're my best companion, but…"

"I'm not appealing enough," Hermione added.

"I didn't say that at all."

"It would just be awkward afterward," Hermione said, searching for the reason why Ginny would turn her down for that kind of experience. She sincerely hoped if it was either of the reasons she had just mentioned, it would be the latter for sure.

"I didn't say that either," Ginny said. "I just… Well."

Hermione quietly forced a smile on her face as she slid from the edge of the bed and stood. Ginny's hand reached for hers, fingers curling around the bushy haired girl's wrist as she too stood, their eyes connecting again.

They just remained looking at each other for a moment before Ginny leaned in, letting her lips brush along Hermione's. Lush more experienced ones moved against plump never kissed ones, teasing the latter in capitulating and moving as well. Before long, both sets of lips moved greedily against each other, both desperately seeking to deepen the heated kiss. Ginny's one hand remained curled around her companion's wrist as her other hand reached to cup her companion's jaw line, guiding her face closer. Hermione's free hand found her waist as Ginny tenderly teased her lips apart for entry and sought her tongue with her own, letting them thrust against each other clumsily, slowly curling and uncurling around each other as they got more used to each other and the sensation of kissing one's best companion. As they broke apart after long minutes, both females' lips were equally swollen from the fervor with which they had attacked one another. Ginny slowly licked her upper lip. This had most definitely been one of her best kisses ever, and she had had many… Her earlier hypothesis that Hermione must be a good kisser had been correct.

Ginny stepped backward until her knees hit the back of her bed, pulling Hermione with her. She sat, eyes never leaving her best companion's. "Would you like me to show you what it is all like?" she asked. "You know, no strings attached?" She tipped her head, waiting for Hermione's response. The elder girl bit her lower lip, chewing it momentarily in thought before she shyly nodded. Even though more mature than her peers in many ways, Hermione Granger was still only sixteen and had the same hormones running through her as any other sixteen-year-old… had the same curiosities.

Ginny let go of her older companion's hand and scooted back on the mattress, reaching for the string of linen keeping her pajama bottoms up. They were slightly too big. She then extended her hand to invite Hermione to join her on the bed. Wordlessly, the other Gryffindor sat down on her knees beside her best companion, still looking a bit awed at the situation but at the same time a flare of excitement rushing through her system like always when she felt she was close to finding reason and understanding behind her curiosity. She felt it upon getting close to the resolve of a mystery novel, but this was something entirely different at the same time.

She quietly took Ginny's hand as she saw the younger woman reach for it and her heart beat hard and very fast against her ribcage as she watched how Ginny's lay atop of hers, leading it to the waistband of her pajama bottoms and lingering there for a moment before slipping underneath the material of both her pajama bottoms and her panties. She could feel her fingers, lead by Ginny's, glide through soft curls, her middle finger then dipping deeper and sliding up through wet folds. With a pang she realized that her best companion must be very aroused at that point.

Her middle finger so slipped up and down through the younger girl's folds a few more times, gathering more and more moisture until with a gasp from both girls, Ginny slipped their entwined forefingers into her opening. Hermione curiously cast her intense gaze up to Ginny's face just in time to see the redhead's eyes flutter closed, her teeth capturing her lower lip. As she guided their fingers to and fro inside her, Hermione could feel how hot and wet the other girl was… and tight. She had heard and read quite a lot about how first times with a partner could hurt and momentarily wondered if this could be considered a first time. According to what Ginny had told her, she had never done anything like this with another, and she herself hadn't even been kissed until that night. She momentarily wondered if it hurt her too, but the small moans the redhead released countered that. She wondered if it felt that good alone as well.

As Ginny intuitively increased the pace of their fingers to a faster rhythm, the younger girl's back arched slightly off the mattress in delight, her hips meeting their fingers. Hermione continued to watch the other girl's face, watching as the expressions on her face changed as the joy washed over her. Before long, she could feel the younger girl's channel tightening rhythmically, and Ginny suddenly guided their fingers from her, leading them up through still drenched folds to find the swollen bundle of nerves that Ginny knew would make her come hard.

Ginny inevitably released her bottom lip, panting in time with the ministrations she let Hermione's fingers make on her sensitive clit: rubbing it hard and fast back and forth. She would not last much longer. "Oh yes, like that…" she murmured, and Hermione could not help but redirect her gaze, watching as their entwined hands went faster and still faster underneath Ginny's pajama bottoms. The sight made Hermione's mouth go dry and made the secret spot between her own legs tingle. Ginny still guided their fingers to go faster, the air escaping her throat louder and faster as she neared orgasm, and she began to squirm lightly. Instinct overtook her then all of a sudden, and Hermione independently picked up the pace even more. Ginny's hand fell away as she could not keep up with that fast pace, allowing her best companion to fuck her thoroughly.

Her own hand slipped from her pajama bottoms, and she uneasily began to push at the waistband, kicking her legs both in delight and in an effort to rid herself of the pajama bottoms and panties as Hermione continued to make love to her. Her free hand clutched the sheets tightly, fisting the material as little fireworks began manifesting themselves behind closed eyelids.

Her thighs slid further apart as her bottoms finally reached her ankles, giving Hermione better access. The older girl had cast her gaze up to Ginny's again. She loved watching as her face contorted in joy… delivered by _her_. Ginny's hand blindly reached for Hermione's other, leading it down to where their entwined fingers had been earlier. Later on, Hermione still would not get it, but at that moment instinct overtook, and she knew what the younger girl wanted. She thus threw her nearest leg over the other girl's body, straddling her as two fingers of her left hand slipped inside her best companion, the other hand still rubbing her off hard.

At first, Hermione regretted not being able to watch Ginny's face anymore, but from the moment both of her hands worked simultaneously to get the other Gryffindor over the edge, Ginny was on the verge. Her thighs began to quiver with the intensity of her upcoming orgasm, and it had something arousing for Hermione as well, just like it was arousing to see her own fingers slip back and forth inside her companion's hot, wet channel.

She could momentarily feel the body underneath her squirm more before Ginny thrust her pelvis up high as the redhead released her loudest cry thus far – one of pure bliss this time – before her body collapsed down on the mattress again, lightly shaking with the after-quakes of her orgasm but spent. Her eyes fluttered open, and she slowly slid her head aside to look at Hermione, when…

"GINEVRA WEASLEY!"

"Uh oh… Hermione?" Ginny uttered, hearing her mother's voice from downstairs. Mrs. Weasley had most likely found that she had not exactly sorted the laundry as thoroughly… It was one of the few tasks that still had to be done despite the possibility of magic. Magic couldn't really think for itself, could it? The brunette at once threw her one leg over the other girl again and slid off the bed, Ginny already sitting and pulling at her panties and pajama bottoms, before jumping from the bed and hurrying to the door of the bedroom without looking back.

By the time she returned, Hermione was seemingly asleep already. However, the slightly familiar rustle of material and low moans told her that she was only faking. With a smile, she settled into her own single bed feigning not to notice Hermione was only feigning to sleep…


End file.
